Lucky
Lucky & Master' is a platform video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Sony Computer Entertainment (Tomy in Japan), based on the animated film of the same name. It was originally released for the PlayStation, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, JeremyVast and Dreamcast in 2000. The game's storyline is similar to that of the film, with a few changes. In March 2011, the PlayStation version was released on the PlayStation Store for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable. Gameplay ''Lucky & Master is a platform game where players control two main character, Alexis and Karla. The game has different goals in each level. Most of the goals deal with getting Alexis and Karla to do events that match the storyline of the movie. When the player finishes a level, that player can proceed to the next level. Each new level starts with a new short animation from the movie. If the player collects all of the bonus items in a level, that player gets a bonus movie. Bonus items include 50 pieces of yellow star, four letters that spell C-U-T-E (similar to the Nintendo 64 and PlayStation versions of Disney's Tarzan and Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) and permanently finishing off each enemy. More coming soon! Plot The game closely follows the plot of Lucky & Master, with a few minor differences. In the opening cinematic scene, thepeople of cute and fantasy who live together in an almost perpetual state of fun, adventures, singing, dancing, and being teamwork. However, they are attacked by a herd of darkness monsters, led by Lady Daniela, forcing the cute, led by Lauren with her baby daughter Alexis, and fantasy, led by Kieran with his baby daughter Karla to flee the village and split each other. The cute find the better place as they come across the creatures, while fantasy build a new empire. After Daniela failed to kill Cute and Fantasy, Maddie's parents King Teagan and Queen Kaylie banishes Lady Daniela forever. She angrily vows to find the cute and fantasy and kill them, while the King and Queen tells her daughter that she would be the next queen. 20 years later (at the age of 20), Alexis, along with her friends, Paulina, Braden, Belinda, Tempo, Zed and Jaydan (who Alexis has a secret crush on), have a plan to throws a big party to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Cute's escape on their side, while Karla and her friends, Julissa and Skyler, have been warned that the darkness would return. At the party on the Cute village and during the battle with the herd of Griffins, led by Evilbeak, on the Fantasy village, Daniela, her darkness parrot Darkwit and her monsters having spent the last 20 years searching for the Cute and Fantasy, see the fireworks and kidnap Paulina, Braden, Balinda, Tempo, Zed, Phoenix, Jaydan, Julissa and Skyler. One of Daniela's monsters tries to kidnap Lauren and Kieran as well, but Alexis pushed Lauren under the stage for the party announcement, while Karla save Kieran and hides from Daniela. Daniela, Darkwit and her monsters then take the kidnapped friends back to their place, while secretly plotting to overthrow its monarchy in revenge for her banishment. Alexis must goes on a rescue mission alone, as well as Karla, who will goes on the journey to save Julissa. But later on, when Alexis gets into trouble, she is saved by Karla, which she thinks she will not make it if she goes alone. The two quickly form a bond, Karla accompanies Alexis, and they begin their journey. Unbeknownst to them, Evilbeak and the griffins (which who had tried to kill Karla earlier in the film) were hired by Daniela to capture Alexis and Karla. Alexis and Karla rest for the night. Alexis starts to sing and say goodnight to pictures of all her captured friends, which bugs Karla. Alexis talk to Karla about her life, which she had amazing adventures with her friend. Alexis also talk about her life, which she have a lot of fun over the years. Alexis starts singing "For The Love of Silence", with other forest creatures joining in. After a few misadventured events during the journey, while they find the magic sword, Alexis and Karla was getting attacked by Evilbeak and the griffins. As they about to kill them, a shapeshifting creature save Alexis and Karla. After they escaped from the griffins, the creature introduces herself as Kenzie, who known the path leads to Darkness Kingdom. When Alexis and Karla follow Kenzie in her horse forms, they wind up in Darkness Kingdom. Once inside the castle, Alexis, Karla and Kenzie find their friend in the dungeon, being guarded by a guard named Lawson, before they were noticed that Jaydan was missing. However, Lawson tell the other the truth that he have a crush on Queen Maddie (with Alexis and Paulina recognizing it as true love). Alexis offers to help him get a date with the Queen. Karla, Julissa and Skyler decides to help Lawson, Alexis, Paulina, Braden, Balinda and Tempo, while Zed, Phoenix and Kenzie take a break in Lawson's room. Lawson, disguised under the name of 'Sir Shadow' while others disguised as the darkness monsters, gets a date with Maddie and ask him for the feast. Alexis and her friends also teaches Karla, Julissa and Skyler regains control of the power of the sword. Having helped Lawson, Alexis, Karla, and the gang attempt to rescued Jaydan, but when they got to him, they are then recaptured by Evilbeak, the griffins and Daniela's monsters (who then recognize Alexis and Karla were Kieran and Lauren's twin daughters), due to Darkwit telling Daniela about their plan, and Daniela reveals that she is being helped by Jaydan, who is betraying them to spare himself from being killed, revealing himself to be a coward, faker and double-crossing traitor and that his 'captive' was actually a trap, much to Alexis' shock and surprise. Jaydan returns to the Cute village and visit the Fantasy village, where, using the cowbell, he lures the other people from both side, letting them be captured by Daniela and her monsters who lie in ambush. With everyone from both side captured, thrown into a dungeon, and soon Daniela later reveals that she would killed Cute and Fantasy and take over the kingdom forever, alongside with Evilbeak and the griffins, a heartbroken Alexis had been betrayed by her secret crush, and she and other people loses hope when she starts to cry. After heeding a advice Kanzie told her before, Karla tries to sing "Happiness In My Heart" for Alexis to cheer her up. However, the people are rescued by Kenzie who escaped from the dungeon after breaking the cell's wall and attacking the guards, and by Lawson, who is thankful for Alexis's help and for showing her how to be his true color, now being ready to accept the punishment for his 'treason'. While escaping, Alexis recognizing that every people from Darkness Kingdom have to be their true color, and rallies Karla to attempt a permanent solution to the conflict by showing the darkness to be who they are. The people of Darkness Kingdom are gathered for the feast, but Maddie wants to wait for her date. Daniela makes them start without him, but Lawson tells them they are all gone. Thinking Lawson lets them escape, Daniela and Darkwit furiously order her monsters to seize Lawson, until Alexis, Karla, and the gang crash in and reveal that was in fact Sir Shadow, and reveal that he have true color inside him, along with Maddie and the others, as the feeling that Lawson and Maddie had on their date was happiness and funniness. The group invite the everybody of Darkness Kingdom, including Daniela's monsters and the griffins to sing and dance with them, making the darkness creatures having their very own colors and that they just needed help to access. As Evilbeak is going to kill the group, but Kenzie light a rocket and launches him into the sky. The vengeful Daniela, who sees her plans jeopardized, tries to kill Alexis and Karla, but before she can do so, Maddie throws a shoe at her head, and the griffins and Daniela's monsters throw her into the serving cart and together with Darkwit and the traitor Jaydan (where he knock out by Kenzie) rolls out of the kingdom, winding up into the wilderness. The cutscenes end with the Darkness Kingdom have becoming Wonderful Kingdom, and the Cute and Fantasy live together again, as well as live in peace with the people of the kingdom, Alexis and Karla is then declared leader of the Cute and Fantasy, and Alexis and Karla start their relationship and both share a hug along with the yellow star. Voice cast Most of the film's main cast reprised their roles in the game, with the exceptions of Chris Rock, Queen Latifah, Catherine O'Hara, Jeremy Irons, Samantha Mathis and Dennis Hopper, who were replaced by Phil LaMarr, Debra Wilson, Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie and Corey Burton, respectively. * Additional voices provided by Tianna Hopes and Kyler Fischer Development The game's music was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Difference between versions Coming soon! Reception The game was met with mixed to positive reception upon release. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game